Fighting for the Hikari
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Ryou is shopping with his yami, Bakura, when they both run into Yami and Yugi. When Bakura torments Yami to the max and makes him blow, Yami challenges Bakura to a duel: for Ryou. Dedicated to YaoiShoujo. Plz R&R!
1. Instigating

Disclaimer: I own nothing of YGO except a WHOLE lotta junk. Haha

It was a very interesting day. Well, perhaps that is putting it a little too lightly. It was a VERY strange day, filled with strange occurances and a very weird idea to claim a little English boy for a hikari. But that is not where the story begins. The story begins when Bakura took Ryou out to go shopping. Ryou's birthday was a few weeks away, and Bakura wanted to have the perfect gift for the hikari he loved so much. Ryou did not mind at all going shopping; he was happy enough in walking side-by-side with his yami. With Ryou's arm linked in Bakura's they made their way down the streets in downtown Domino City, window shopping in all the sidestores they passed.

"Ooh! Ooh! Looky, Bakura!" Ryou said happily, bouncing lightly up and down and pointing in the window of the shop to their right. "Kawaii!" shouted the strange little English boy. He jumped up and down like a little child, too excited to be able to sit still. "Puppy!" In the window of the shop he was referring to was a little Shih Tzu puppy. Bakura smiled and laughed at his hikari's happiness.

"Yes, Ryou," He said happily. "It's a puppy."

"Can I get it, 'Kura-chan? Can I? Can I!?"

"Of course you can." Bakura smiled, nodding his head. "I told you you could have anything you want for your birthday, ne? I was telling the truth."

"Yayyy!" Ryou cheered, leaving the window and his soon-to-be-new pet Shih Tzu to run up to his yami and glomp him. "Thank you!" He shouted for everyone to hear and they both got a few strange looks from passerbys.

"You're welcome." Bakura stated, placing his arms around his hikari and hugging him back. Their little moment of open affection was interrupted when there was a sound of bells clanging against a door. Looking up and breaking their embrace, Ryou and Bakura turned to see Yami and Yugi leave the very pet shop they had planned to enter themselves. Upon seeing Bakura, Yami stopped dead and the fierce electricity and hatred between the two ancient spirits boiled to a breaking point. Ryou watched in nervous anxiousness, bracing himself for the time when either of them would blow. Yugi, on the other hand, was cooing at the little plastic bag he held in his hand and seemed obliviously unaware of the events happening right before him. As they stood glaring at each other, the tension in the air only mounted and became more dense as the suspense rolled in. Ryou was waiting for the outburst any minute. The waiting stopped when Bakura was the one to provoke the other first; but instead of attacking Yami, he attacked Yugi.

"What's that you got there, little Yugi?" Bakura asked, disinterested sarcasm leaking into his every word.

"It's a goldfish!" Yugi piped up happily He was completely oblivious that Bakura was mocking him. "Yami bought it for me!"

"Did he?" Bakura scoffed, turning his gaze on the Ancient Egyptian pharaoh, although he still directed his inquiries at little Yugi. "And how much did he spend on that little goldfish? Ten cents?" Ryou saw a vein pulsate in Yami's right temple and he began to feel his stomach churn. He could tell nothing good would come out of this fight.

"No!" Yugi said, squinting his eyes together and attempting to look disgusted, but looked more like a little boy who had first got touched by a girl in the 'cooties' stage. "He spent a quarter!" Bakura could not hide the barking laugh that escaped his lips. The only question at hand was whether he _tried_ to hide it.

"A quarter!?" He openly mocked at Yami. "Ha! Big spender there, aren't you, Pharaoh? Just you wait; another three million goldfish and you'll spend as much money as Kaiba does on a single slice of pizza!"

"Shut... up..." Yami said, his voice dripping with dangerous venom. His entire body was shaking with fury as he glared coldly at Bakura. "Shut... up... right... now...!" Bakura did not take heed to Yami's warnings, however, and continued his little chirade, even despite warnings from his hikari.

"What is the wittle pharaoh gonna do to wittle Bakura-kun?" Bakura mimicked, talking baby-talk to piss off the pharaoh even further. "Is he gonna be all sad? Is the wittle pharaoh gonna cry?" Leaving behind the baby cooing, Bakura let out a hearty guffaw. "What can you do, _Pharaoh_? You gonna throw a half-piece at me?" Bakura then errupted into raunchy laughter once more.

"THAT'S IT!" Yami boomed, finally unable to control his anger any longer. "BAKURA, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! THE LOSER WILL LOSE MORE THAN JUST THE GAME!"

"What?" Bakura scoffed. "Will you send me to the scary Shadow Realm again? For the umpteenth time?"

"NO!" Yami yelled. "THE LOSER WILL SURRENDER HIS HIKARI TO THE WINNER!"

"What!?" Both Ryou and Bakura exclaimed in unison. They were horrified at the news.

"Yes!" Yami said rather smuggly, finally happy that he was getting the upperhand in the matter. "That means, if I win, you surrender Ryou-chan to me to be my hikari forever."

"Why!?" Bakura demanded.

"Have you _looked_ at my hikari?" Yami asked. "I mean, I will admit he is cute, but the bugger does get annoying! I want to be pharaoh to another hikari! And I will make sure I win so I can claim Ryou as my own!" Bakura and Ryou stood, dumbfounded.

--end first chappie--

_Ending Notes_: I needed some way for it to be set up so Yami and Bakura have a duel. That was the plan. Although I will admit that the whole goldfish idea is a little primative and unusual, to say the least. But, hey ::shurgs:: It sounded okay when I was in English. ::haha:: Read next chapter, onegai! Arigatou gozaimasu! ::hugs:: Daisuki! (but only if you read more!)


	2. Duel for Ryou

(Recap)

_"Yes!" Yami said rather smugly, finally happy that he was getting the upperhand in the matter. "That means, if I win, you surrender Ryou-chan to me to be my hikari forever."_

_"Why?" Bakura demanded. _

_"Have you looked at my hikari?" Yami asked. "I mean, I will admit he is cute, but the bugger does get annoying! I want to be pharaoh to another hikari! And I will make sure I win so I can claim Ryou as my own!" Bakura and Ryou stood, dumbfounded._

Bakura and Yami went to an outside Dueling Arena and walked onto the two opposing duel machines. While they took their decks out of their pockets, they never kept their eyes off of each other; they glared coldly at one another. Yuugi sat down on the ground beside Ryou. He was still infatuated with the goldfish in the bag. He was lifting the bag to his large blue eyes and was giggling and cooing at the goldfish. Ryou kept glancing back at Yuugi, looking at him strangely. His face was contorted into a look of childishness towards the little duelist. After he was done looking at Yuugi, he turned his attention back to the two opponents. He bit his lower lip in worry. He wanted Bakura to win. He did not want to be a hikari to Yami. "Go, Bakura." he whispered, clenching his fist in determination.

Up on the duel pods, Yami and Bakura had placed their decks down on the hologram board and they each picked up their five cards. Yami went first. Looking down at his cards, he surveyed his choices. _Waboku_, _Metal Detector_, _Mega Thunderball_ (750/600), _Chopman the Desperate Outlaw_ (1100/500) and _Zero Gravity_. Yami placed _Zero Gravity_ and _Waboku_ down in the magic/trap card pile and he placed _Mega Thunderball_ (750/600) in defense mode. Ryou glared at him and then looked at his cards. He got _Sangan_ (1000/600), _Hitotsu-Me Giant_ (1200/1000), _The Dark Door_, _Beaver Warrior_ (1200/1500), and _Swordsman of Landstar_ (500/1200). Growling at Yami, he placed down _The Dark Door_ in the magic/trap card pile and then placed _Beaver Warrior_ in defense mode, ending his turn.

"That's it, is it?" Yami scoffed.

"Urusai." Bakura snapped. "Just go!"

"Very well." Yami chuckled in a mocking manner. "I'll go. Just be prepared to lose, Bakura." Picking up a card, he looked at it. He tried to hide the scowl on his face but Bakura saw it. All Yami got was The Reliable Guardian. It was not a monster, nor could it do a lot for his strategy. Hot-headedly, he wanted to end the duel as soon as possible. He wanted to demolish Bakura and steal his hikari. Therefore, he said mightily, "I place my monster, _Chopman the Desperate Outlaw_ (1100/500) in attack mode and I also place my other monster in attack mode." He then had _Chopman the Desperate Outlaw_ (1100/500) and _Mega Thunderball_ (750/600) on the field. Smiling, he said smugly, "I attack your face-down monster!" With his _Chopman the Desperate Outlaw_ (1100/500), he attacked Bakura's _Beaver Warrior_ (1200/1500). Smirking, he flipped over the card. At this action, Yami's face fell.

"You lose 400 Life Points, pharaoh."

((A/N: THIS WILL BE SET TO 2000 LIFE POINTS ONLY, OKAY?))

Yami scowled and then it was his turn. Ryou picked up a new card and it was _Mad Sword Beast_ (1400/1200). He pretended to look disappointed to lead Yami in a false sense of security. He placed _Mad Sword Beast_ (1400/1200) in attack mode. Yami's face fell. That was not the last of it for, like Yami, he changed his defense monster to attack mode. By using _Beaver Warrior_ (1200/1500) to attack _Mega Thunderball_ (750/600), and _Mad Sword Beast_ (1400/1200) attacking _Chopman the Desperate Outlaw_ (1100/500), Yami's total of Life Points was down to 850. Glaring coldly at Bakura, he picked up his next card. Holding no monster cards and just having his two monsters demolished, Yami went to his last resort: he activated one of his trap cards, Zero Gravity. He changed all of Bakura's monsters which were in attack mode, into defense mode. Bakura picked up another card, taking his next turn. Ryou was on the ground, anxiously biting his fingernails. Bakura was winning, but he did not want to get his hopes up.

"C'mon, 'Kura..." He pleaded quietly. "Win! For me!"

Bakura placed down _Hitotsu-Me Giant_ (1200/1000) in attack mode and moved his monsters that Yami had changed to attack mode. He attacked Yami directly with three different monsters, making the total of points lost 3800-- that is, Yami would have lost the duel right then, if it had not been for his trap card. Flipping over his card, _Waboku_, he was able to decrease the number of Life Points lost to zero. Bakura sneered at him. He had thought he had won.

"You're only delaying the inevitable, pharaoh. You're losing."

"Maybe so far," Yami admitted. "But remember: we have only just begun the duel." Bakura then ended his turn, allowing Yami to continue. Yami placed _Dark Titan of Terror_ (1300/1100) down on the field and attacked Bakura's _Beaver Warrior_ (1200/1500), making Bakura lose 100 Life Points.

"That's it?" Bakura scoffed.

"Iie." Yami replied. He placed down a magic card and then ended his turn. "_That_ is it."

Bakura rolled his eyes and picked up another card from his deck. He wanted more than anything to destroy that smug pharaoh. He could not wait to defeat him and leave him in shame. The nerve of him, wanting to steal away his hikari. Bakura chose _Nemuriko_ (800/700). Not a very strong card, but he did not mind. he would destroy Yami anyway. "I shall destroy your _Dark Titan of Terror_ (1300/1100) with my _Mad Sword Beast_ (1400/1200)." With that action, Yami was still left with 750 Life Points. Bakura was not finished, however, and he attacked Yami directly with _Hitotsu-Me Giant_ (1200/1000). Yami lost all his Life Points. Defeated and shamed, he lowered his head and could not bring himself to look Bakura in the eye. Taking that as a compliment, Bakura smirked and he took his deck up from the module before placing it back in his pocket. "Do you see now, Yami?" He mocked. "You can't beat me. There is no way you will steal my hikari from me."

"Think again." said Yami's deep voice. Bakura was taken aback and his pupils constricted as he looked at Yami raising his head, a giant smirk of satisfaction across his face. "I have your little hikari now." In horror, Bakura looked down and saw three masked minions clasping Ryou by the arms and dragging him away.

"Bakura!" He shouted, though his voice was muffled through the palm that was placed tightly over his mouth. He was kicking and trying to resist, but could not. He then passed out in the men's arms.

"RYOU!" Bakura shouted, horrified.

Ending Notes: Kinda angsty near the end, ne? Egh... I lost track of the point of it all. If anyone has any ideas, and wants me to continue, CONTACT ME AND TELL ME THE IDEAS! Do so immediately! Arigatou! Daisuki, Hitomi-chan (a.k.a SKS)


End file.
